


Haiku #15

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On fervent sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #15

The lovers dance,  
They strike, fervent, urgent, fierce  
And enraptured, fall.


End file.
